deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Nanashi (Sword of the Stranger) vs Onigafuchi Villagers (Higurashi)
Nanashi, the ronin who rescued prevented the sacrifice of a child by a daimyo and a group of foreigners intent on using his blood to make an elixer of immortality. When Nanashi ventures into the village of Hinamizawa, in his time known as Onigafuchi, a village where the residents are stricken with a mysterious, insanity-causing illness which causes them to commit violent acts such as human sacrifices and the murder of outsiders. Will he escape Hinamizawa and live to tell the tale? =Combatants= Nanashi Nanashi (literally "no name") was a samurai of a daimyo in Sengoku-era Japan, until, after one battle he was ordered to kill two children, presumably heirs to the defeated lord. Nanashi killed the children, but deeply regretted it, becoming a traveling ronin and leaving his sword tied in its sheath. After encountering a child and his dog who were hiding for an unknown party searching for them, Nanashi and the child, Kotaro were attacked by several enemies. Nanashi and Kotaro's dog, Tobimaru, defeated the attackers, Nanashi fighting them with his sword still in its sheath. The dog, Tobimaru, is wounded by a poisoned throwing knife, and Nanashi agrees to give Kotaro a ride to town. After getting medicine to help the dog, Nanashi discovers Kotaro is being hunted by a Japanese daimyo working with a group of Ming Dynasty Chinese seeking to ritually murder the child and use his blood as an ingredient in an elixer of immortality. Nanashi is separated from Kotaro and he captured by the daimyo and the Ming forces, however, Nanashi fights his way through a battle between the Ming and a rival daimyo also seeking the child, finally drawing his sword and fighting his way through anyone who gets between him and the altar where Kotaro is to be sacrificed, including a master scythe-wielder and a highly skilled Western mercenary in the employ of the Ming, before finally rescuing Kotaro. Onigafuchi Villagers The Village of Onigafuchi, known in the modern era as Hinamizawa is a fictional village in Japan featured in the anime Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. While Higurashi is take place in 1983, the past of Hinamizawa is a major plot point. Hinamizawa is home to a mysterious local disease that causes violent behavior in those infected with it, once the infection reaches a certain level. During the feudal era of Japan, Hinamizawa, then known as Onigafuchi, or "The Demon's Abyss", was home to a group of villagers who believed they were descended from demons. This was due to stories about a mass Hinamizawa Syndrome outbreak that resulted in widespread bloodshed. Not knowing about the infection, the villagers believed that those villagers with demonic blood had reverted the their evil nature, and massacred the fully human inhabitants of the village. In order to stop this from happening again, they made human sacrifices to the god of the their local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro. On the night of an event called the Watanagashi Festival in June, the villagers would take a sacrificial victim, torture them, before finally having a priest or shrine maiden cut open their intestines with a sword, scythe, or sharpened hoe-like tool. The victim would be left to bleed to death as they villagers all took a piece of their intestines and floated it in the river, symbolically washing away the sins of the village. In addition to this violent ritual, the Hinamizawans also tortured and murdered those who violated the "laws" of Oyashiro, including outsiders entering the town, villagers attempting to leave the town, and those who enter forbidden areas in the shrine to Oyashiro. In this match, there will be 20 total Onigafuchi villagers. =Weapons= Nanashi's Weapons Katana A katana is the classic samurai sword, made with a combination of hard and soft steel to maximize both strength and flexibility. Katana are known for being of extremely high quality, with a razor sharp edge. Sheath Nanashi is capable of using the sheath of his sword alone as a weapon, if he is disarmed of his sword. Dao A Dao is a curved Chinese sword used for slashing and chopping. Nanashi takes one of the these weapons after he loses his katana. Ceramic Grenade (x1) The Ming in Sword of the Stranger use crude grenades filled with gunpowder as weapons. While Nanashi never actually uses one in the movie, we are going the give him one, presumably taken for the Ming, in this match to help even the odds for the outnumbered Nanashi. Sword Throw Nanashi throws his katana at a Ming priest about the sacrifice Kotaro, killing him. In this match, Nanashi may do this with any weapon, including captured enemy weapons (see below) Note Nanashi will be allowed to pick up enemy weapons. Onigafuchi weapons *Katana (one in hands of priest) *Sharpened Ceremonial Hoe (one in hands of priest *Scythes *Axes *Nata (Japanese machete-like tool) *Improvised clubs =Scenario= Nanashi will be standing near the Shinto Shrine in Hinamizawa, shortly after the Watanagashi festival has been performed. The Nanashi will be able to retreat into the village or the forested mountains in order to gain a better position. =X-Factors= Basically, its a well-trained samurai vs an angry mob. =Notes= *Battle ends January 30th. *If you do not think Nanashi will survive, give how many kills he will score before he is himself killed. =Battle= Nanashi walked along a narrow path in the middle of the woods, on the side of a mountain overlooking a village along a river in the valley. Up ahead, the ronin spotted a the flickering light of numerous torches. As he got closer, Nanashi realized it was a Shinto shrine, with a number of people attending what looked like some sort of ceremony. Something, however, didn't seem right. Nanashi thought he heard the groans of a wounded man amidst the sounds of the chanting and taiko drums of the ceremony. Nanashi walked into the forest and walked closer, moving from tree to tree until he got a good view of the crowd and the cermony. On a stage at the front of the temple, there stood a group of Shinto priests and shrine maidens. The priests all had demonic-looking masks on. Then, Nanashi saw what was in the middle of the group: A bound man, with blood flowing down from his hands. It looked like nails had been driven into his fingers. Nanashi looked on in horror, moving his hand down to the handle of his katana, ready to draw the blade if he was discovered. The Shinto priest spoke: "Oyashiro-sama, we offer this sacrifice to you so that you may bless this village and ensure peace." The priest the drew a katana and made a gash across the man's lower torso. A shrine maiden then advanced to with a tool similar to a hoe, only ornately decorated. The shrine maiden then brought the hoe down on the victim's torso. The sacrificial victim let out a blood curdling scream as the shrine maiden tore out the victim's intestines. Nanashi drew his sword fully. These people in this village, who practiced this horrific corruption of Shinto beliefs were dangerous. There was not doubt of that. The priest of the shrine noticed the torchlight reflected off Nanashi's blade and turned to towards him and said. "An outsider has dared set foot on the forbidden land of the village of Onigafuchi", the priest said, "Kill him in accordance with the laws given to us by Oyashiro-sama" The priest raised his katana and the shrine maiden the ceremonial hoe menacingly, while about 20 villagers armed themselves with axes, scythes, knives and any other improvised weapons they could find and ran at Nanashi. The Shinto priest made it their first, swing his katana in a wide slashing arc. Nanashi jumped backwards, avoiding the blade, and made a diagonal slice at his attacker. The priest in the mask blocked the blow with his sword. He clearly had some experience, but he was no warrior That was made obvious as the shrine maiden armed with the ceremonial hoe swung her weapon at Nanashi's side, only for Nanashi to take his sheath in his other hand and block the attack. Nanashi sidestepped as second attack by the sword-toting priest and thrust his katana through his back, killing the priest who appeared to be the ring leader of this human-sacrificing cult. Nanashi then responded to an attack by the shrine maiden by slicing straight through the ceremonial hoe and into her torso, taking out another participant in the grotesque ceremony. (18 Onigafuchi villagers remaining) The rest of the Onigafuchi villagers were not pleased with the recent turn of events. They charged in with assorted improvised melee weapons. Nanashi drew a black powder grenades he had captured from the Ming and lit it using a torch along the path, before tossing it into the incoming horde. The grenade exploded, killing two of the Onigafuchi villagers and stunning a couple more. Nanashi retreated into the woods on the slope of the mountains surrounding Onigafuchi, and turned, sword at the ready to face his attackers from a height advantage. An Onigafuchi villager armed with a nata swung the weapon at Nanashi, only for the ronin to dodge his attack by jumping to the side. Nanashi's foot hit a rock, causing him to slide down the slope for a few feet. Thinking quickly, Nanashi stuck his sword out as he slid down hill, slashing the Onigafuchi villager's throat. Nanashi grabbed the villager's nata and threw it at another of his attackers, the machete-like blade embedding itself in the Onigafuchi villager's forehead, killing him instantly. (14 Onigafuchi villagers remaining) Two more Onigafuchi villagers came at Nanashi, one armed with an axe, the other a hammer. The attacker with the axe made a horizontal swing, which Nanashi dodged, but it put him dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. The axeman raised his weapon over his head for a powerful vertical strike, but Nanashi thrust his blade forward, into his attacker's chest. Nanashi pulled his katana out of his fallen attacker and focused on the other Onigafuchi villager, who carried a hammer. The hammer-wielder swung at Nanashi, only for Nanashi to dodge and strike back, killing him with a slash going into his torso. However, as Nanashi attacked, he slipped off the cliff. Thankfully, Nanashi grabbed onto a tree growing up over the roughly fifty-foot cliff. Nanashi climbed down from the tree to about twelve feet above the ground, when he realized he was surrounded by a mob of Onigafuchians. "Nigeranai"- "You cannot escape", one of them shouted, wielding a scythe menacingly. Nanashi jumped down from the tree and swung his katana, decapitating the man with the scythe, before turning the face the rest of the mob. Nanashi landed on his knees, as a pair of Onigafuchians rounded on him with axes. Nanashi swung his sword, catching one of the Onigafuchians in the leg, dropping him to the ground, before Nanashi got up and stabbed him through the back. (8 Onigafuchi Villagers remaining) An Onigafuchi villager with a scythe rounded on Nanashi, slashing at him. The scythe-wielder missed, but the scythe hooked Nanashi's sword out of his hand. Nanashi drew a Chinese Dao he had taken during his battle with the Ming and slashed the scythe-wielder's throat, before slicing into the head of another Onigafuchian with a hammer, splitting his skull. Nanashi picked up his katana with his other hand and sliced with both swords, each in an opposite direction, killing two more of his assailants in a spray of blood. (4 Onigafuchi Villagers remaining) The four survivors of the angry mob raised their weapons and charged at Nanashi, each from a different direction. Nanashi ducked an axe strike and slashed with his dao, cutting into the axeman's chest. The Onigafuchian with the axe fell as Nanashi turned to face the last three villagers, swords in both hands. Nanashi threw the dao at one of the attacker, who carried a scythe, lodging the blade in his neck and dropping him to the ground, before sidestepping an attacker with thrust at him with a knife and making a powerful two-handed strike that severed his attacker's arm and went into the torso far enough to kill him instantly. The final attacker came after Nanashi with an axe in hand. Only for Nanashi to pull his katana out of the dead body of his last attacker and thrust his sword the enemies' chest. The Onigafuchian fell to the ground as Nanashi retrieved his dao from the dead body and walked away from the scene of carnage, wanting to leave this village of horrors as quickly as possible. (0 Onigafuchi Villagers remaining) WINNER: Nanashi Category:Blog posts